1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector-integrated coil apparatus which is most suitable for a connector-integrated stator of a magnetic clutch.
2. Related Art
A known connector-integrated stator for a magnetic clutch is disclosed in JP-A-7-127663. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a spool 101 housed within a metal housing 106 includes a magnetic coil 102 wound therearound, with a coil terminal wire 103 extending from the coil. Also, a connector 104 is connected to the housing 106, and includes an external connecting terminal 105. The connector 104 includes a coupler 107 formed by injecting mold resin within the housing 106 after the terminal 105 is bent to a predetermined shape, with the reference numerals 111, 112 referring to a bottom side curved portion and a top side curved portion of the terminal 105 (see FIG. 4).
The coil terminal wire 103 is electrically spliced with the terminal 105 via an insulation coating film covering the end portion of the coil terminal wire 103. More specifically, an electrode is supplied with current and pressed to a fusing portion 109 created by the end portion of the coil terminal wire 103 coated by the insulating coating film being inserted into a claw portion of the terminal 105.
In such a structure, the fusing portion 109 has conventionally been positioned close to a distal end of the terminal 105 so that the terminal 105 can be readily bent after the coil terminal wire 103 and the terminal 105 are fused to prevent the coil terminal wire 103 from being damaged, and to provide the fusing portion 109 at the distal end of the terminal 105 to prevent the section of the coil terminal wire 103 extending from the coil from being disjointed.
However, the fusing portion that connects the coil terminal wire 103 with the terminal 105 corresponds to an interface between the resin coupler 107 and the metal housing 106.
When the coupler 107 and the housing 106 are filled with mold resin to cover the fusing portion 109 of the terminal 105, a difference in the thermal expansion coefficients is generated between the coupler 107 and the housing 106, as the mold resin within the housing 106 is restricted by the housing 106 during expansion and contraction caused by temperature changes.
As a result, the coil terminal wire 103 may be broken due to the stress concentrated on a coil curved portion 110, as shown in FIG. 5.